In a cell transistor in which data is stored by charges in a charge storage layer, it is necessary to improve writing/erasing efficiency and lower the operating voltage to seek to improve reliability and lower power consumption. For this purpose, an increased coupling ratio and a decreased leakage current during writing/erasing need to be realized simultaneously.